


arms unfolding

by wastedmoondust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedmoondust/pseuds/wastedmoondust
Summary: songfic - 'Arms Unfolding' by dodie
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 24





	arms unfolding

“hey.”

“hey...”

well this was awkward. it’s the first time hinata and kageyama had seen each other since...

since they broke up in highschool.

**_hope i’m not tired of rebuilding  
‘cause this might take a little more  
i think i’d like to try look at you  
and feel the way i did before._ **

kageyama knew hinata wanted to pursue beach volleyball in brazil, and hinata knew kageyama was set on continuing his career in japan.

“we’re going two completely different ways.” he remembered kageyama saying.

“but that doesn’t mean we have to break up, right?”

hinata tried to counter him, still wanting the both of them to work out despite their circumstances.

much yelling ensued, the two being as stubborn as ever. of course it didn’t end well. kageyama didn’t even go to see him off at the airport.

but now, three years later, hinata stands in front of kageyama as he sits on a bench of the park they used to play volleyball in.

maybe it was fate for them to meet tonight. perhaps the universe thought to compell them to go back to the place that meant so much to them.

**_oh, our fire died last winter  
all of the shouting blew it out  
you know i could live without or with you  
but i might like having you about_ **

“this seat taken?” hinata asks, looking at the empty space next to kageyama. the man shakes his head and hinata takes it upon himself to sit next to him.

awkward silence followed the two. neither of them knowing what to say.

surprisingly, kageyama is the first to speak up.

“so uh... how long have you been back?”

“about a week ago.”

“ah... nice. so uh- how was brazil?”

“it was cool. i mean- the weather was really hot but the experience was definitely an eye opener. i think going for beach really helped me improve.”

“it would be better if you could prove that on the court, you know.”

“oh of course! i’m joining the MSBY black jackals. you better get ready to get your ass beaten when we play.”

“i’d like to see that happen, boke.”

both of them froze as their hearts clenched at how the nickname came out so casually.

“well that’s a name i haven’t heard in a while...” hinata tried to laugh it off, ignoring the feeling in his chest.

“yeah... and i’m not gonna lie, i missed saying that name.”

hinata’s eyes widen. what was that supposed to mean?

silence followed again. this time, hinata broke it.

“so uh... you’re career is going good. am i right mr power curry?”

“you’ve been here a week and you saw that ad already?”

hinata chuckled. “it was bound to happen. you’ve really made it big. even in brazil.”

kageyama raises a brow. “how so?”

“people watch your matches on tv,” he explains. “i’ve never missed a match.”

kageyama was taken aback. did he really watch every match? he himself didn’t even check on hinata’s progress while he was away.

the both of them go quiet again.

he couldn’t take the guilt in him that was building for the last few minutes of the conversation any longer. he suddenly felt a wave lf confidence before diving into his next question.

“y-you we eventually have to talk about it, right?” he asks, hinata knows exactly what he was on about.

“tobio-” kageyama’s heart lurches at the sound of his first name. “we don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“no, i want to. because honestly? i haven’t stopped thinking about you these past few years.”

hinata laughs, but he knew it was forced. “you really wounded me back then, you know. i really wanted us to be together despite being apart.”

“i know. i was stupidly selfish and an absolute coward to think that we wouldn’t be able to work it out... and it resulted me in losing the best thing that ever happened to me.” hinata noticed the crack in his voice at the end.

“you... you really mean that?”

kageyama nods, biting his lower lip.

“well count yourself lucky because i never stopped thinking about you either.” hinata said, finally looking up to meet those deep blue eyes he missed so much.

he took kageyama’s hand and held it in his.

“so if you’re willing to have me...” he starts. “i guess i’m willing to try again.”

kageyama stands up, pulling hinata’s hand along. he felt himself smiling a real smile for the first time in a while.

“it’s getting late. we could start by letting me walk you home?”

it was hinata’s turn to smile now.

“yeah, i’d like that.”  
  
**_yes, these new walls are pretty hard to crack  
and it might take a while before i trust you won’t attack  
oh i apologise but it was only self defense  
running away just made sense._**

**_but here i am with arms unfolding  
i guess this isn’t quite the end  
old partner in crime  
i am going to try  
to fall in love with you again_ **


End file.
